Kaidou
4,611,100,000 |japanese voice = Tesshō Genda}} Kaidou – kapitan załogi Królestwa Zwierząt i Imperator. Razem z załogą okupuje Kraj Wano. Pierwszy raz został wspomniany przez Monkey D. Garpa w Water 7, a drugi raz przez Gekko Morię po zdobyciu przez niego cienia Monkey D. Luffy'ego. Po tym, jak Słomkowi pokonali Morię, wyjawiono, że Kaidou jest jednym z czwórki Imperatorów. Był nowicjuszem w załodze Rocksa. Wygląd Kaidou jest opalonym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Posiada ogromną posturę, która góruje nad normalnymi ludźmi. Jest niezwykle szeroki i umięśniony, ma szeroko rozstawione ramiona i masywne ręce. Jego nogi wydaję się miniaturowe przy ogromnych ramionach o prawie tej samej długości. Proporcjonalnie mała głowa Kaidou osadzona jest na masywnej szyi. Wystają z niej ogromne jasnoszare rogi, skierowane do góry. Na jego żylastym czole znajdują się łyse łuki brwiowe, pod którymi są jego małe żółte oczy. Ma haczykowaty nos i duże wypełnione usta. Jego twarz jest dość pociągła i pomarszczona. Jego głowę otula ciemnobrązowa rozczochrana grzywa, rozchodząca się na boki. Na dolnej części twarzy ma wąsy w stylu Fu Manchu i kozią bródkę. Na prawej części brzucha ma ogromną bliznę w kształcie litery X, a na lewej ręce ma tatuaż przypominający czerwone jaszczurze łuski ze złotymi konturami. Tatuaż zakończony jest białą czaszką na przedramieniu. Kaidou nosi ciemnofioletowe futro z długimi rękawami, narzucone na ramiona. Na nadgarstkach ma czarne bransolety z żółtymi kolcami, a na pasie białą linę shimenawa, na której zawieszony jest fioletowym materiał, z którego zwisają dwa złote łańcuchy. Z liny wystają papierowe wstęgi shide. Pod liną shimenawa znajduje się żółty pas, utrzymujący czerwonawe frędzelki. Na nogach Kaidou nosi proste ciemnozielone spodnie i zwykłe czarne buty, sięgające do kolan. 20 lat temu Kaidou miał krótsze wąsy i nie miał blizny na klatce piersiowej. Galeria Główna seria Kaido Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Kaidou. Kaido_Wanted_Poster.png|List gończy Kaidou. Kaido_20_Years_Ago.png|Kaidou 20 lat temu. Kaido_Shirt.png|Kaidou w koszuli. Kaido_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Kaidou w mandze. Kaido_Dragon_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów smoczej formy Kaidou w mandze. Kaido_Dragon_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na paszczę Kaidou w postaci smoka. Gry wideo Kaido_Thousand_Storm.png|Kaidou w One Piece Thousand Storm. Kaido_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Kaidou w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Kaido_%28Form_Change%29_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Smocza forma Kaidou w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Inne Kaido_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kaidou z anime. Log_Fujitora_Alt.png|Kaidou na okładce One Piece Log Collection. Osobowość Kaidou jest bezlitosnym i pewnym siebie wojownikiem, który nigdy nie traci okazji wzięcia udziału w wojnie, co pokazał, planując atak na Białobrodego, gdy ten wyruszył, by uratować Portgas D. Ace'a przed egzekucją. Kaidou zdaje się podważać ogólnie przyjęty porządek wszechrzeczy, włączając w to naturę, swoje życie i życia swoich podwładnych. Pożąda ekscytacji i chaosu. Gotów jest wywołać największą wojnę na świecie, tylko dlatego, że mu się nudzi. Jego brawura, połączona z nieśmiertelnością, sprawiły, że jego ulubionym zajęciem stały się próby samobójcze. Marzeniem Kaidou jest stworzenie armii władających diabelskimi owocami. Jest też bardzo zainteresowany Raftel. Posiadł jeden z Poneglyphów Drogi i próbował zmusić Kouzuki Odena, by ten wyjawił swoją wiedzę na temat wyspy, a później ścigał jego sługi: Kin'emona, Kanjuurou i Raizou. Kaidou jest też niezwykle brutalny i nieskłonny do jakichkolwiek negocjacji. Donquixote Doflamingo, były Królewski Wojownik Mórz i światowy arystokrata, śmiertelnie się przeraził, że rozzłości Kaidou, gdy Trafalgar D. Water Law wziął Caesara Clowna za zakładnika, a Doflamingo nie mógł wypełnić swoich zobowiązań wobec Imperatora. Jeden z załogantów Kaidou powiedział, że jego kapitan zdenerwuje się, gdy usłyszy o zniszczeniu fabryki SMILE. Z tego powodu wieści o porażce Doflamingo dostarczono mu na odległość. Kaidou jest też bezlitosny wobec dzieci. Gdy zamordował Kouzuki Odena, obraził go, stojąc naprzeciw jego syna. Kaidou jest bardzo pewny swojej siły i uważa się za dużo potężniejszego niż wszyscy piraccy nowicjusze, określając ich działania "zabawą w piratów". Nie wziął też na poważnie sojuszu załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza i załogi Sercowych, mimo tego, że to ten sojusz przerwał dostawy SMILE. Kaidou twierdzi, że obalenie Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz nie jest żadnym wyczynem, a Donquixote Doflamingo jest po prostu słaby. Zagroził Big Mom, że ją zabije, gdy ta wkroczy na jego terytorium, co oznacza, że uważa się za silniejszego od niej. thumb|200px|Kaidou zapija smutki alkoholem. Kaidou pije nadmierną ilość alkoholu. Gdy jest pijany, potrafi w mgnieniu oka zmienić swoje nastawienie. Gdy usłyszał o tym, że nie będzie w jego załodze więcej członków grupy Gifters i nie spełni swojego marzenia o armii władających diabelskimi owocami, stał się smutny, a gdy jego załoganci wspomnieli o Luffym i Law, wściekł się. Mimo swej arogancji i pewności siebie, ceni silnych przeciwników. Chciał zrekrutować do swojej załogi Shutenmaru i Eustass Kida. Luffy'ego, który sprawił, że Imperator nie otrzymuje więcej dostaw SMILE, uważa za godnego stanowiska żołnierza, lecz twierdzi, że najpierw należy złamać jego ducha Podobnie jak wiele innych postaci Kaidou ma swój unikalny śmiech: "worororo" (ウオロロロ Uorororo). Relacje Załoga Kaidou dba w jakiś sposób o swoją załogę. Scotch powiedział, że jego kapitan zdenerwowałby się, gdyby stała mu się jakaś krzywda. Podwładni Kaidou zwracają się do niego, używając zwrotów grzecznościowych, a Sheepshead mówi do niego "wasza wysokość". Jednak we wściekłości Kaidou potrafi zmiażdżyć swoich załogantów maczugą, co zrobił, gdy ci pokazali mu listy gończe jego wrogów. Póki nie utracił dostaw owoców SMILE, jego największym marzeniem była najsilniejsza załoga świata, złożona w całości z władających diabelskimi owocami. Jack Jack jest jednym z trzech najważniejszych członków załogi Kaidou, co sugeruje, że Imperator mu ufa i wierzy w jego możliwości. Jednak gdy dowiedział się, że Jackowi nie udało się uratować Doflamingo, bardziej zmartwił się utratą owoców SMILE niż utratą podwładnego. Sojusznicy X Drake Przed przeskokiem X Drake był bardzo zainteresowany spotkaniem z Kaidou, więc sprowokował Scotcha, strażnika ulubionej zimowej wyspy Imperatora, by zdobyć jego uwagę. Obecnie jest podwładnym Kaidou. Udowodnił swoją lojalność, tłumiąc rebelię na wcześniej wspomnianej zimowej wyspie. Donquixote Doflamingo i Caesar Clown Kaidou jest klientem Donquixote Doflamingo na czarnym rynku. Caesar Clown z kolei produkuje i dostarcza Doflamingo ogromne ilości substancji SAD, której Królewski Wojownik Mórz używa, by tworzyć sztuczne diabelskie owoce zwane SMILE, które sprzedaje Kaidou, by ten mógł zaopatrzyć swoją armię. Nie są jednak w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Law stwierdził, że Kaidou zabiłby Doflamingo, gdyby ten przestał mu dostarczać upragnione przez niego owoce Zoan. Sam Doflamingo bardzo się obawiał gniewu Imperatora. Kaidou nie czuje jednak żalu do Doflamingo za jego porażkę. Współczuł mu, gdy dowiedział się, że został pokonany przez Luffy'ego i Lawa, lecz mogło być to spowodowane jego upojeniem alkoholowym. Scratchmen Apoo Kaidou stanął naprzeciw Scratchmen Apoo i jego sojuszników, Eustass Kida i Basil Hawkinsa, gdy spadł z Ballon Terminal. Nie wiadomo, jak zakończyło się ich spotkanie, ale obecnie Apoo jest sprzymierzeńcem lub przynajmniej podwładnym Imperatora. Poinformował go o utracie kontaktu z Jackiem. Podczas konwersacji zwrócił się do niego "panie Kaidou". Basil Hawkins Kaidou stanął naprzeciw Basil Hawkinsa i jego sojuszników, Eustass Kida i Scratchmen Apoo, gdy spadł z Ballon Terminal. Nie wiadomo, jak zakończyło się ich spotkanie, ale obecnie Hawkins jest gwiazdą załogi Królestwa Zwierząt. Kurozumi Orochi Kaidou zawarł przymierze z Kurozumi Orochim, obecnym szogunem Kraju Wano, i razem zamordowali władcę Kouzuki Odena. Wrogowie Gekko Moria Kaidou starł się kiedyś z byłym Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz, Gekko Morią. Obaj walczyli ze sobą w Nowym Świecie i Kaidou wygrał, zabijając całą załogę Morii. Po tym wydarzeniu pirat zaczął planować zemstę i tworzyć armię nieumarłych żołnierzy. Monkey D. Luffy i Trafalgar D. Water Law Trafalgar D. Water Law i Monkey D. Luffy zawarli sojusz, mający na celu zdetronizować Kaidou. Law określił szansę na powodzenie na 30%. Początkowo jednak Law, zawiązując przymierze, nie planował zabijania Kaidou, a jedynie zniszczenie fabryki SMILE, by wywołać gniew Kaidou, który Imperator przelałby na Doflamingo. Law stwierdził też, że gdyby zabili Doflamingo i zniszczyli fabrykę SMILE, Kaidou przelałby swoją złość na ich sojusz. Kaidou wiedział o tych dwóch załogach przed zamieszaniem na Punk Hazard i Dressrosie. Gdy usłyszał, że zniszczyły fabrykę SMILE, przeklął je. Nie brał ich jednak poważnie, twierdząc, że jest od nich o wiele silniejszy. Kaidou żywi szczerą nienawiść do Luffy'ego i Lawa. Zmiażdżył ich listy gończe, wyładowując swój gniew. Gdy Linlin zapytała go, czy pozwoli jej zabić Słomkowego, Kaidou odmówił i powiedział, że zajmie się nim sam. Kaidou i Luffy spotkali się po tym, jak Imperator zniszczył zamek Odena, w którym znajdowali się przyjaciele Słomkowego. Wściekły Luffy zaatakował Kaidou, lecz został pokonany jednym uderzeniem. Imperator zażartował z słów Luffy'ego o zostaniu Królem Piratów. Imperator docenił jednak siłę Słomkowego i wsadził go do więzienia, by złamać jego wolę i sprawić, by został jego podwładnym. Uwięziony Luffy obiecał sobie jednak, że zemści się na Kaidou. Eustass Kid Kaidou pokonał Kida podczas ich spotkania w kryjówce załogi Kida, a następnie wtrącił go do celi. Później Kid posłużył mu za przykład tego, co stanie się z resztą Supernowych. Kaidou uznaje jednak siłe Kida i pragnie, by ten został jego podwładnym. Wtrącił go do więzienia, by złamać jego wolę, jednak Kid nie chce się mu podporządkować i planuje zemstę. Rodzina Kouzuki Kaidou stał się przysięgłym wrogiem rodziny Kouzuki, gdy zabił Kouzuki Odena i jego żonę. Aby poznać sekret Odena, zaczął ścigać jego syna i podwładnych: Kin'emona, Kanjuurou i Raizou. Rozkazał swojej prawej ręce, Jackowi, znaleźć Raizou na Zou. Kaidou powiedział też Momonosuke, że jego ojciec był głupim władcą. Aby przygotować się do walki z Kaidou, poddani rodziny Kozuuki wypłynęli na Zou, by prosić o pomoc norki i zaczęli szukać sprzymierzeńców wewnątrz Kraju Wano. Inni Edward Newgate Jako Imperatorowie Kaidou i Edward Newgate nie byli sojusznikami, ale nie prowokowali się nawzajem. Kaidou planował jednak wykorzystać okazję i zaatakować swojego rywala tuż przed wojną na Marineford. Dwa lata później Kaidou przeklął Białobrodego za to, że ten umarł, zostawiając go samego. Shanks Gdy Kaidou wypłynął, by powstrzymać Białobrodego przed udaniem się na Marineford, Shanks zainterweniował, by pozwolić Newgate'owi uratować Ace'a. Nie wiadomo, jak zakończyło się ich spotkanie, ale Shanks zjawił się na Marineford w pełni zdrów. Charlotte Linlin Linlin ma szacunek do siły Kaidou, co pokazała, mówiąc, że Luffy nie ma szans z tą "rzeczą". Kaidou z kolei nie ma do niej żadnego szacunku i nazywa ją "starą wiedźmą". Gdy Big Mom zapytała go, czy pozwoli jej zabić Słomkowego, Kaidou odmówił i odpowiedział, że zabije ją, jeśli ta wkroczy na jego terytorium. Mają jednak jakąś wspólną historię gdyż w trakcie rozmowy Charlotte Linlin powołała się na "stare czasy" i "dług" u Kaidou jakim ma być uratowanie mu kiedyś życia. Shutenmaru Kaidou szanuje siłę Shutenmaru i chce, by ten był jego załogantem. Jack twierdzi, że to jedyny powód, dla którego Shutenmaru wciąż nie został zabity. Złodziej nie chce dołączyć do załogi Imperatora i unika z nim wszelkich kontaktów. Kiedyś Shutenmaru walczył z Kaidou, lecz Imperator powiedział, że wybaczy mu to, jeśli ten dołączy do jego załogi, jednak powodem tego mogło być to, że Kaidou był wtedy pijany. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o jego wcześniejszym życiu, ale odkąd został piratem, został pokonany siedem razy i osiemnaście razy został schwytany przez Marynarkę i innych Imperatorów. Był wielokrotnie torturowany i czterdzieści razy wydano na niego wyrok śmierci, jednak żadna egzekucja się nie udała. Zatopił dziewięć ogromnych statków więziennych. Dawno temu Kaidou związał się w jakiś sposób z Big Mom, zaciągając u niej dług. W pewnym momencie życia pokonał Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, Gekko Morię, w Nowym Świecie. Szczegóły na temat bitwy są nieznane, lecz Kaidou wybił całą załogę pirata. Kaidou zdobył w jakiś sposób Poneglyph Drogi, jeden z czterech, które po rozszyfrowaniu pokazują położenie Raftel. Przed śmiercią Gol D. Rogera nie był uznawany za Imperatora. Dopiero po jego egzekucji dołączył, razem z Shanksem, do Białobrodego i Charlotte Linlin, którzy już wcześniej zdobyli niesławę. W ciągu ostatnich czterech lat rozpoczął współpracę z Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz, Donquixote Doflamingo i byłym naukowcem Marynarki, Caesarem Clownem, by stworzyć armię władających sztucznymi diabelskimi owocami typu Zoan, znanymi jako SMILE. thumb|200px|Kaidou pali zamek Odena. 20 lat temu, po tym, jak Kurozumi Orochi, szogun Kraju Wano, zabił Kouzuki Odena, Kaidou spalił zamek rodziny Kouzuki, nim zdążyli do niego wrócić słudzy. Powiedział Momonosuke, że jego ojciec był głupim władcą i zabił jego matkę. Fabuła Wojna na Marineford Gdy Białobrody wypłynął, by uratować Ace'a od egzekucji na Marineford, Kaidou próbował go zaatakować. Został jednak powstrzymany przez Shanksa. Nie wiadomo, jak zakończyło się ich starcie, ale Shanks zjawił się na pod koniec wojny na Marineford w pełni zdrów. Podczas konfliktu na Dressrosie thumb|200px|left|Kaidou staje naprzeciw kryjówki załogi Kida. Kaidou udał się na Ballon Terminal z zamiarem popełnienia samobójstwa. Zobaczył to Urouge, jednak nie zainterweniował. Kaidou zeskoczył z niebiańskiej wyspy i wylądował 10,000 metrów niżej, naprzeciw kryjówki załogi Kida. Jedyny uszczerbek na zdrowiu, jaki doznał, to lekki ból głowy. Stanął twarzą w twarz na przeciw sojuszu załóg Kida, na fali FM i Hawkinsa. Kaidou przeklął Białobrodego za to, że udało mu się umrzeć, a następnie stwierdził, że Doflamingo powinien był zrobić przygotowania do nadchodzącej wojny, która wstrząśnie nudnym światem. Podczas wydarzeń na Zou Po spotkaniu z sojuszem Kaidou pokonał Kida i umieścił go w celi, a Scratchmen Apoo i Basil Hawkins zostali jego podwładnymi. Po porażce Jacka Apoo poinformował Kaidou, że utracono kontakt z Jackiem po tym, jak ten zaatakował Zou po raz drugi. thumb|200px|Kaidou wyładowuje gniew na swoich załogantach. Gdy Kaidou dowiedział się, że Jackowi nie udało się uratować Doflamingo, wściekł się, że nie dostanie więcej owoców SMILE i tym samym nie będzie miał w załodze więcej członków grupy Gifters. Kaidou próbował zapić smutek alkoholem, lecz wtedy jeden z jego podwładnych wspomniał o Monkey D. Luffy i Trafalgar Law. Wtedy żal zamienił się w gniew i Kaidou rzucił swoją maczugą w sąsiedni budynek, rozwalając go. Kaidou stwierdził, że tacy nowicjusze nie mają z nim szans, wskazując Eustass Kida za przykład swoich możliwości. Tuż przed Reverie Gdy wieści o najeździe Luffy'ego na Totto Land rozeszły się po świecie, Kaidou przeczytał o nim gazetę i ze wściekłością na twarzy zastanawiał się, co Luffy robił na terytorium Big Mom. Kilka dni później Linlin zadzwoniła do Kaidou i zapytała go, czy ten pozwoli jej zabić Luffy'ego. Kaidou odmówił i stwierdził, że zajmie się nim sam, lecz wtedy Big Mom wspomniała o ich wspólnej przeszłości. Przybycie Słomkowych do Kraju Wano thumb|200px|lewo|Kaidou niszczy resztki zamku Odena. Pijany Kaidou poleciał do Kuri i rozkazał Jackowi przyprowadzić do niego Luffy'ego. Lecąc nad miastem resztek, zauważył Shutenmaru i zaprosił go do swojej załogi. Nie dostał jednak odpowiedzi. Basil Hawkins wyjawił, że poszukiwani przez niego nowicjusze ukrywają się w ruinach zamku Odena. Kaidou wystrzelił w tamtym kierunku. W ramach odwetu Luffy uderzył go w głowę. thumb|200px|Kaidou pokonuje Luffy'ego. Po powaleniu Kaidou na ziemię, Luffy zaczął krzyczeć, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Kaidou zaatakował go Gorącym Oddechem, lecz pirat uniknął ognia i użył Słoniowego Gatlinga. Kaidou powrócił do swojej ludzkiej formy, a Luffy aktywował formę Boundman i zaatakował techniką Kong Organ. Ataki Słomkowego nie miały żadnego efektu, więc Kaidou zaatakował Luffy'ego atakiem Wróżba Grzmotu i jednym uderzeniem sprawił, że stracił przytomność. Choć Luffy był nieprzytomny, Kaidou zauważył, że wciąż na niego patrzy. Kazał swoim podwładnym uwięzić Słomkowego, by złamać jego wolę i uczynić go swoim załogantem, lecz Luffy nieświadomie użył Dominacji Koloru Władcy, która powaliła kamratów Imperatora. Kaidou stwierdził, że zajmie się Lawem później i udał się na dalsze picie alkoholu. Umiejętności i moce Jako Imperator Kaidou jest jednym z najpotężniejszych piratów. Znany jest jako "najpotężniejsza istota na świecie". Próbował zabić Białobrodego, na co niewielu by się odważyło i przeżył starcie z Shanksem. Gdy Gekko Moria był młody, Kaidou pokonał go i wyrżnął całą jego załogę. Starszyzna Pięciu Gwiazd wspomniała, że Kaidou jest jednym z niewielu, którzy potrafiliby powstrzymać Czarnobrodego. Jego siła zdobyła też szacunek innego Imperatora, Big Mom, która stwierdziła, że Monkey D. Luffy nie ma z nim szans. Trafalgar Law stwierdził, że Kaidou bez problemu zabiłby Donquixote Doflamingo, niesławnego i niezwykle potężnego pirata. Stwierdził, że nawet w sojuszu ze Słomkowymi mają około 30% szans, by pokonać Imperatora, choć nie jest to pewne, gdyż Law nie planował wtedy walki na poważnie. Kaidou z łatwością pokonał członka Najgorszej Generacji, Eustass Kida, za którego głowę płacą 470,000,000. Stwierdził, że sojuszu Luffy'ego i Lawa nie należy się obawiać, a pokonanie Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz uznał za niewarty rozgłosu wyczyn. Podobnie jak inni Imperatorowie Kaidou ma wielu podwładnych i sprzymierzonych piratów, którzy zarządzają jego terytoriami. Dzięki swoim sojusznikom, Caesarowi i Doflamingo, stworzył grupę Gifters, armię 500 ludzi władających sztucznymi diabelskimi owocami typu Zoan. Umiejętności fizyczne Jak sugeruje przydomek, Kaidou jest znany jako najpotężniejsza istota na świecie. Potrafi jednym machnięciem odrzucić przeciętnych rozmiarów człowieka na dużą odległość. Jednym uderzeniem zatopił dziewięć ogromnych statków więziennych. Prawdopodobnie największym dowodem siły Kaidou jest jego nieśmiertelność, spowodowana ogromną wytrzymałością. Był złapany i torturowany 18 razy. Marynarka i inni Imperatorowie próbowali go zabić 40 razy, lecz za każdym razem broń się łamała. Kaidou zeskoczył z 10,000 metrów na ziemię, tworząc falę uderzeniową, która zatopiła statek w pobliżu, lecz jedynym urazem, jaki doznał, był lekki ból głowy. Jego zajęciem są próby samobójcze, lecz nigdy się nie udają. Pomimo swojego ogromnego rozmiaru, Kaidou jest niesamowicie szybki i w mgnieniu oka zaszarżował w kierunku Luffy'ego. Diabelski owoc thumb|200px|Smocza forma Kaidou. Kaidou zjadł diabelski owoc będący Zoanem typu mitycznego, który pozwala mu na przemianę w orientalnego smoka. Gdy przyjmuje tę formę, potrafi latać, a chmury wokół niego ciemnieją. Techniki * Gorący Oddech (熱息 (ボロブレス) Boroburesu): Kaidou wypluwa z ust ogromny ognisty pocisk. Jest on w stanie bez problemu zniszczyć sporej wielkości budynki jak ruiny zamku Odena. Bronie thumb|150px|left|Maczuga kanabō Kaidou. Kaidou dzierży ogromną metalową maczugę kanabō, dopasowaną do jego rozmiaru. Jest nieregularnie nadziana kolcami. W jej dolnej części znajduje się część bez kolców, za którą broń jest trzymana. Zakończona jest pierścieniem. Z jej pomocą Kaidou potrafi niszczyć budynki z dużej odległości. Jedno uderzenie wystarczyło, by Luffy, używający Gear Fourth, stracił przytomność. Techniki * Wróżba Grzmotu (雷鳴八卦 Raimei Hakke): Kaidou szarżuje w kierunku przeciwnika i uderza go maczugą, zadając mu niesamowicie potężny cios. Po raz pierwszy technika została użyta w walce z Luffym. Jedno uderzenie wystarczyło, by Słomkowy stracił przytomność. Główne walki * Kaidou kontra pierwsza załoga Gekko Morii (niepokazana) * Kaidou kontra Shutenmaru * Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt kontra załoga Rudowłosego (niepokazana) * Kaidou kontra Eustass Kid (niepokazana) * Kaidou kontra Speed * Kaidou kontra Monkey D. Luffy Sprawa tłumaczenia Przydomek Kaidou, hyakujū (百獣), oznacza dosłowne "sto bestii", jednak w znaczeniu metaforycznym zwrot ten może oznaczać "wszystkie bestie". Czasem lwy określa się mianem 百獣の王 (Hyakujū no Ō), czyli "króla bestii". W chińskiej mitologii smoki pełnią funkcję władcy zwierząt i określa się je jako "symbole cesarzy i królów", "chimery posiadające cechy różnych zwierząt i demonów" i "królów 366 łuskowych zwierząt jak węże i ryby". Ciekawostki thumb|150px|Początkowa sylwetka Kaidou. * W 957. rozdziale Oda wyjawił oficjalne angielskie imię Kaidou. Brzmi ono Kaidou. Wcześniej jednak, w One Piece Green: Secret Pieces jego imię było zapisane jako Kaido. * Podobnie jak u Charlotte Linlin, sylwetka, która pojawiła się, gdy Monkey D. Garp opowiadał o Imperatorach, całkowicie różni się od jego wyglądu. Początkowo miał szeroką twarz, spiczasty nos i szyderczy grymas. * W japońskiej kulturze pas, który nosi Kaidou, shimenawa, używany jest do oplatania miejsc świętych. * Kaidou przypomina oni z japońskiej mitologii. Obie postacie mają rogi, masywną posturę i maczugę kanabō. * Odcinek, w którym Kaidou pojawił się po raz pierwszy, wyemitowano 1 maja, czyli w urodziny Kaidou. * W anime kolory tatuażu ze smoczymi łuskami Kaidou przypominają kolory owoców SMILE Doflamingo i Caesara Clowna. * Kaidou w swojej smoczej formie bardzo przypomina Shen Longa z serii Dragon Ball. W towarzystwie obu pojawiają się ciemne chmury. * Kaidou w swojej smoczej formie ma bardzo długie wąsy i cztery palce u każdej łapy, co jest charakterystyczne dla koreańskich smoków. * Zachowanie Kaidou mocno przypomina Wielkiego Węża o Ośmiu Głowach i Ośmiu Ogonach (八岐大蛇 Yamata no Orochi), wielką hydrę z religii japońskiej, będącą uosobieniem powodzi, a przy tym bogiem góry i rzek. Przypomina też postać znaną jako Shuten-dōji, władcę demonów i bandytów, który został zabity przez Kintaro (czasem przedstawianego jako syn demonicy i boga piorunów, a czasem jako syn czerwonego smoka i ludzkiej kobiety), jednego z Shitennō (japońskich Czterech Niebiańskich Królów). Kintaro był także inspiracją dla Sentoumaru. Zarówno Wielki Wąż o Ośmiu Głowach i Ośmiu Ogonach, jak i Shuten-dōji, zostali zabici podczas upojenia się alkoholem. ** Według wielu legend Shuten-dōji jest synem Wielkiego Węża o Ośmiu Głowach i Ośmiu Głowach. Kaido (怪童, dosłowne znaczenie: "tajemnicze dziecko") i Kaidomaru (怪童丸) to stare imiona Shuten-dōji i Kintaro. Broń Kaidou, jego wygląd i pozycja króla Diabelskiej Wyspy są nawiązaniem do legendy o Momotaro, według której chłopiec z pomocą trzech zwierząt pokonał demony mieszkające na Diabelskiej Wyspie. Może być to inspiracją dla Momonosuke, Tamy i jej oswojonych zwierząt. Nawigacja ca:Kaido de:Kaido en:Kaido es:Kaido fr:Kaido id:Kaido it:Kaido ja:カイドウ ko:카이도 pt:Kaido ru:Кайдо Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Imperatorzy Kategoria:Władający Zoanem typu mitycznego Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Załoga Królestwa Zwierząt Kategoria:Załoga Rocksa